Blog użytkownika:Silver M/Trudny początek
Siemka, to mój pierwszy blog jaki kiedykolwiek pisałem. Nigdy wcześniej nie pisałem bloga, ale ktoś mnie namówił i tym osobom bardzo dziękuję. Proszę o szczere komentarze i przepraszam za wszelkie błędy. Krótkie info. (Nie dotyczy prologu) ♦ Nie ma Valki. ♦ Jest Stoick. ♦ Na Berk zabijają smoki.thumb|200px|Smoczek mojego autorstwa :) ♦ Nie ma Czkawki na Berk. ♦ Czkawka nie zna Szczerbatka. ♦ Czkawka ma nogę, a Szczerbatek cały ogon. ♦ Nie wiem czy będzie Hiccstrid, to zależy od was. ♦ Pogrubienia to sny lub myśli. Prolog Zapowiadał się piękny dzień na Berk. Słońce wychodzi zza białych, puszystych chmur tym samym promienie słońca leniwie zaczęły zaglądać do pokoju 4 letniego chłopca. Chłopiec o kasztanowych włosach z dużymi, zielonymi oczami przetarł je. Niechętnie wstał z drewnianego, twardego łóżka przykrytego skórą z jaka. Zszedł na dół po stromych, drewnianych schodach zmierzając do pokoju rodziców. Wszedł na ich łóżko, budząc przy tym kobietę z włosami koloru brązowego, dużymi zielonymi oczami oraz trójkątną twarzą o delikatnych rysach. Kobieta wstała, poczochrała jego włosy po czym poszła w stronę spiżarni, wyjęła z niej kilka owoców i kurczaka. Nakazała chłopcu wrócić na górę, aby się przebrał. Wrócił za kilka minut na śniadanie. Po śniadaniu wrócił na górę i zaczął coś szkicować w małym zielonym notesiku. W pewnej chwili usłyszał wołanie matki. -Kobieta- Czkawka, synku zejdź na śniadanie. -Czkawka- już idę mamo! Kiedy chłopiec zszedł na dół, zastał nakryty stół z kompotem, mięsem z kurczaka oraz pieczywem. Koło stołu stał wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, z rudą brodą zwracając się do kobiety: -Mężczyzna- Valka, ja idę zobaczyć do Pyskacza, czy już zrobił dla mnie ten miecz, o który go prosiłem. -Valka- Dobrze Stoick, ale pamiętaj obiecaliśmy małemu piknik! -Stoick- Pamiętam, nie martw się, to długo nie zajmie. Mężczyzna wyszedł z domu. Mały czkawka podszedł do stołu i zaczął jeść, popijając kompotem. W międzyczasie Valka zapytała się synka: -Valka- Co byś chciał zjeść na pikniku? -Czkawka- Chlebka z tym takim fioletowym (dżem jagodowy) i kompociku - uśmiechnął się szeroko. -Valka- Dobrze to ja pójdę do spiżarni, a ty dokończ jeść. Kobieta poszła w stronę spiżarni, wyjęła dwa słoiki z dżemem jagodowym. Włożyła je do sporego kosza przeplatanego wikliną na przemian z metalowymi nićmi. Chłopiec skończył jeść i powiedział: -Czkawka- To ja idę na górę się przygotować dobrze mamo? -Valka- Dobrze idź synku, tylko nie spadnij ze schodów. - uśmiechnęła się -Czkawka- Postaram się - Oddał uśmiech i udał się spowrotem do swojego pokoiku. Czkawka zaczął się pakować do małej torby ze skóry jaka z czarnym znakiem Berk na przedniej stronie torby. Chłopiec spakował notatnik z szkicami, ołówek z węgla, mały nożyk, jakąś mapę, ponieważ ojciec zawsze kazał mu ją mieć, aby się nie zgubił. Brązowo-zieloną chustę,w razie, gdyby miał wiać wiatr. Po spakowaniu się zszedł na dól. Był gotowy do wyprawy. Tam zastał już swoich rodziców. Stoick trzymał koc z skór zająca oraz topór, Valka trzymała kosz z posiłkiem i małą torbę z ziołami, bandażami i wszystkim co mogłoby się przydać.Zwróciła się do Stoicka: -Valka- Daj mi ten koc. Ty weź koszyk On jest za ciężki! Stoick uśmiechnął się do żony, wziął koszyk po czym dodał: -Stoick- Coś ty tam naładowała do środka! Przecież to jest cięższe od mojego topora! Wyszli z domu. Udali się w stronę lasu mijając mieszkańców, po drodze spotkali kilka Straszliwców, które Stoick odpędził machając z uśmiechem swoim wielkim toporem. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Valka rozłożyła koc, stoick na rogu koca odłożył koszyk, a czkawka czekał z niecierpliwością czekał na okazję, aby dorwać się do zawartości koszyka.. -Valka- No i co tam u Pyskacza? -Stoick- A no dobrze. Miecz będzie jutro gotowy, a w wiosce... Rodzice Czkawki rozmawiali, a chłopiec w między czasie wyjmował pożywienie z koszyka. Na jego nieszczęście jeden słoik był pęknięty i zrobił sobię małą ranę na palcu. Zaczął płakać. -Valka- Co się stało Czkawka? -Czkawka- Mamo to boli! - po czym pokazał krwiawiący palec. -Valka- Pokaż - zaczęła wyjmować bandaże z torby i owineła je wokół palca czkawki- Wszystko będzie dobrze synku. -Czkawka- Mamo pocałujesz? -Stoick- Prawdziwi mężczyźni nie płaczą. -Valka- Och przestań Stoick - pocałowała palec Czkawki. - Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale ty płakałeś kiedy... Znów zaczęła się rozmowa, chłopiec korzystając z okazji, wszedł do pustego już kosza i zaczął się cicho śmiać czekając, aż rodzice zaczną go szukać. -Stoick- Ale to była tylko jedna męska łezka! Rozmowę przerwała im chmura dymu, Stoick wyciągnął topór. Po chwili nie było koło nich topora, hełmu oraz co dziwne koszyka. Valka zaczęła szukać synka, nie znalazła go, rozzłoszczeni sytuacją, zmartwieni rodzice zaczęli go szukać w lesie, nastał wieczór: -Stoick- Jest za ciemno, żeby go szukać! -Valka- Ja nigdy nie przestanę!- krzynknęła ze łzami w oczach- Nigdy!!! - po chwilii, kucnęła na kolana z braku sił i zaczęła płakać. -Stoick- Wracajmy do domu, poszukamy go jutro. Zrobimy to całą wioską, przecież syn wodza nie mógł od tak przepaść. - powiedział z żalem. Stoick wziął Valkę na ręcę i zaczął iść w stronę wioski. Rozdział 1 Dedyk dla SzczerbatyOsesek, JJay33, Night Fury Toothless, Astrid i czkawka+szczerbatek Czkawka w myślach ′'''Co się stało? Czy rodzice chcą zrobić mi psikusa? A może śpię?' Chłopiec słysząc ryki smoków, wszyskie podobne, jeden do drugiego, postanowił wyjść z koszyka. Wziął swoją torbę i ruszył. Ujrzał coś niesamowitego, wręcz nie do wyobrażenia. Znajdował się w takim gnieździe, zrobionym całkowicie z różnych stopów metali. Wokół niego leżało mnóstwo mieczy, hełmów, tarczy, maczug i toporów. Co go bardzo zdziwiło smoki nie zwracały na niego uwagi. Smoki wyrzucały drewniane trzony od broni na zewnątrz nie wiedzieć dlaczego, a pozostałe metalowe części zbierały na stosie. Czkawka czuł się bezpiecznie, do czasu. Podniósł miecz o średnich rozmiarach, w razie, gdyby musiał się bronić, po czym jeden ze smoków rzucił się na niego i zabrał mu miecz. Smok wyczuł coś jeszcze, mały nożyk czkawki. Ryknął i po chwili obok niego były dwa bardzo podobne do niego smoki. Rzuciły się na niego, szukając metalu. Chłopiec zaczął krzyczeć. Smoki zabrały mu nożyk przy czym chłopak został lekko poturbowany. Po zaistniałej sytuacji zrozumiał, że nie może przy sobie mieć nic metalowego. Szedł dalej, widział kilka metalowych pomników przedstawiających ludzkie wizerunki. Prawdopodobnie byli tutaj wcześniej ludzie, smoki były zbyt małe, aby przenieść chociaż jeden taki posąg. (a może jednak i nie?) Większość smoków zajmowała się spawaniem ubytków w gnieździe, powstałych prawdopodobnie po atakach innych smoków. Rozległ się ryk. Czkawka znał ten odgłos. To był Koszmar Ponocnik. Zaduśne Zdechy wyleciały z gniazda w celu rozprawienia się z intruzem, który próbował dostać się do środka gniazda rozwalając je od zewnątrz. Co mu się niestety udaje. Czkawka zszokowany tym co się wokół niego dzieje, schował się za posągiem. Zauważył, że jeden z Zaduśnych Zdechów leży w stosie przygnieciony żelastwem, przez co stał się łatwym celem dla Ponocnika. Ponocnik właśnie zmierzał w jego stronę, Czkawka szybkim ruchem wziął metalową tarczę podskoczył do mniejszego smoka i pomógł mu się wydostać. W tym samym czasie Ponocnik widząc Chłopaka, który uwalnia jego zdobycz zieje w jego stronę ogniem. Czkawka zasłonił się tarczą. Niestety wejście smoka wprowadziło go wprost w pułapkę mniejszych smoków. Zaczęły obrzucać go żelastwem. Ten wystraszył się, widząc faktyczną przewagę liczebną smoków oraz to, iż zostaje mu coraz mniej czasu, aby wydostać się z opresji do miejsca, którym dostał się do wewnątrz. Postanawia uciec. W tym momencie mniejsze smoki dalej rozzłoszczone widząc dzierżawioną przez Czkawkę tarczę, zaczynają do niego podchodzić i warczeć na chłopaka. Chłopak odłożył ją szybko, ale smoki dalej uważały go za intruza. W końcu trzymał tę broń w momencie, kiedy pomagał jednemu z nich. Odebrały to wręcz jako napaść na pobratymca. W tym samym momencie uratowany smok staje między Czkawką a resztą Zaduśnych Zdechów i zaczyna warczeć w ich stronę. Stara się obronić Chłopca. Smoki postanowiły darować chłopakowi, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc dlaczego jeden z nich go broni. Przyjęły go do swojego grona. Poczuł głód. Część smoków spożywała właśnie surowe ryby. Podszedł do nich, a smoki zaczęły warczeć. Odsunął się. Zaprzyjaźniony wcześniej smok przyniósł mu jedną, chłopiec się skrzywił i ugryzł. Wypluł natychmiastowo. Smok się dziwnie na niego spojrzał. Chłopiec w końcu się przełamał i w dosyć długim czasie dokończył śniadanie. Po posiłku postanowił wyjść z metalowej groty. Zobaczył krzaki z jagodami przy wejściu, a z racji, iż przed chwilą zjadł surową rybę chciał zabić czymś ten okropny smak. Począł iść w stronę krzaku, ale smok przeczytał jego intencje i strzelił w krzak, a ten spłonął. Po krótkiej chwili spróbował podejść do drugiego i tak samo. Czkawka zaczynał pojmować, że z tymi krzakami jest coś nie tak. Odszedł kilkanaście metrów dalej, ujrzał krzak inny od tamtych, nieco mniejszy, czuł, że smok będzie próbował go spalić, ale tak się nie stało. Chłopak bez problemu zerwał owoce, co przyniosło mu ogromną ulgę, przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu pomogło to zabić posmak ohydnej ryby. Wrócił do gniazda z drewnem. Pokazał smokowi palcem co ma zrobić. Smok nie zrozumiał. Pokazał na smoka który budował gniazdo, potem na drewno, w końcu zrozumiał. Chłopcu było strasznie nie wygodnie. Połowa smoków spała, połowa budowała dalej, chciał wyjść z gniazda przespać się na dworze. Jego nowy przyjaciel widząc to, zagrodził mu drogę, pokazał na metalowe podłoże. Chłopiec powiedział: -Czkawka- Ale tam jest za twardo! O dziwo smok to zrozumiał poleciał na zewnątrz i przyniósł mu co ? On o niej zapomniał, położył głowę na torbie i zasnął. Rozdział 2 Czkawkę obudził jego przyjaciel. Chłopiec bardzo powoli się podniósł z chłodnego, metalowego podłoża, wziął torbę i udał się do lasu na śniadanie, tym razem sam. Szedł powoli ścieżką zbierając jagody i poziomki do torby. Był blisko gniazda, więc Zaduśne Zdechy by mu pomogły, mylił się zza krzaku jagód wyskoczył straszliwiec, patrząc się na chłopca z zainteresowaniem. -Czkawka- Aaaaaa!!! Po chwilii smok zabrał mu torbę z owocami, chłopiec był zmuszony wrócić głodny do gniazda. Wrócił, był smutny zwrócił się do przyjaciela. -Czkawka- Jestem głodny. Smok kiwnoł głową na znak, że rozumie i podał mu rybę. -Czkawka- Ale ona jest surowa ! - posmutniał Smok pokazał, aby położył ją na ziemię. Chłopiec tak zrobił. Smok podpiekł rybę poczym ponownie podał chłopcu na ręce. -Czkawka- Aaaa gorąca, aaaa parzy ! Wyrzucił rybę na ziemię i myślał '''A mama to by mi zrobiła kompot i chleb z drzemem gdy skończył rozmyślać, ryba była już chłodniejsza, wzioł ją i zaczoł jeść. Gdy skończył zachciało mu się pić. Udał się w głąb jaskinii do źródełka, do którego zaprowadził go przyjaciel. W między czasie: -Czkawka- nazwę cię...- pomyślał marszcząc przy tym brwi- Abbadon ! -wykrzyczał uradowany - zgadzasz się ? Smok kiwnoł głową na tak poczym zaczęli pić wraz z innymi zaduśnymi zdechami. Chłopiec rozejrzał się dokładnie po jaskinii, na środku było źródełko w którym zmieścił by się koszmar ponocnik. Wokół źródełka była płaska ziemia, z sufitu zwisały stalaktyty, było tam chłodniej niż w gnieździe. Wszędzie było słychać kapanie wody. Chłopiec wyszedł stąd, podszedł do miejsca gdzie zostawił swoje żeczy, poczym powiedzał: -Czkawka- Abbadon, ale ja już niemam torby - znów się zasmucił. Smok podszedł do niego i pokazał chłopcu aby usiadł. Chłopiec usiadł na ziemii, smok położył mu głowę na kolanach. Zaczoł się łaśić. -Czkawka- Dziękuję Abbadon - poczym zaczoł go głaskać. Smok coraz bardziej się łasić, chłopiec podrapał go pod głową i smok zasnoł mu na kolanach. Chłopiec odłożył ostrożnie jego łebek na podłoże, wstał i wyszedł z gniazda. Zaczoł się rozglądać, drogę zaznaczył patykami, aby się nie zgubić. Szedł, aż doszedł do urwiska. Tam było widać niebieskie morze, piękną plażę. Po dłuższej chwilii chłopiec rozejrzał się, zauważył swoją torbę zwisającą z drzewa. Podszedł do niej i pociągnoł. Spadła na niego torba i ten sam straszliwiec który mu ją zabrał. Chłopiec się ucieszył oraz przestraszył, smok powoli do niego podchodził, Czkawka nie wiedział co zrobić, odruchowo zaczoł uciekać w stronę gniazda. Na jego drodze stał brązowo-żółty gronkiel. Chłopiec ruszył inną drogą, zgubił się. Po chwilii leżał na ziemii. Straszliwiec go dopadł i zaczoł się pwtrzeć na chłopca. Jako iż Czkawka jest 4 latkiem, nie wiedział co zrobić. Złapał smoka pod szyją, a ten padł i zaczoł spać, chłopiec nie rozumiał co się stało. Szukał patyków, wkońcu je znalazł. Szedł w stronę gniazda, gdy doszedł do niego podleciał do niego jego przyjaciel, a chłopiec się uśmiechnoł i powiedział: -Czkawka- Znalazłem torbę ! - Uśmiechoł się szeroko. Nastał wieczór, chłopiec zjadł nie ruszone jagody i poziomki z torby, położył się spać, myśląc o rodzicach. Rozdział 3 10 lat później Czkawka, pamiętał jedynie imiona swoich rodziców, zapomniał jak wyglądają, gdzie mieszkał, nawet z kim się bawił. Gniazdo zaduśnych zdechów było 3 razy większe, w źródle nie było już wody, Chłopak sam musiał ją dostarczać smokom,. Obudził go jego przyjaciel Abbadon domagając się z 3 innymi zdechami jedzenia, przez ten czas, smoki bardzo się z nim zżyły, a nawet część opuszczała z nim gniazdo, co było bardzo dziwne jak na ten gatunek, ale cóż każdy może się zmienić. No więc wracając do Czkawki, chłopak poszedł z 4 głodnymi zaduśnymi zdechami łowić ryby, szło mu to powoli, wypatrzył kiedyś jak to robił jakiś stary człowiek. Trzymał kij z sznurkiem, a na sznurku był różowo-czerwony robak. Nałowił wystarczająco ryb dla siebie na śniadanie, dla czterech zaduśnych zdechów i trochę na zapas dla tych którzy zostali. Gdy wrócili do gniazda odłożył ryby i pomagał smokom nosić większe metalowe przedmioty, próbował nawet samemu coś ,,zespawać′′ co bardzo bawiło zdechy, ale on wiedział że tego nie zrobi, w końcu nie zionie ogniem. Jego przyjaciel zaczął się łasić domagając się pieszczot, widząc że on już zajmuje się innym smokiem, zrobił się zazdrosny. Pociągnął Czkawkę za koszulkę, metalową w końcu nie miał mu kto szyć. Chłopak jak na ten wiek, potrafił wytrzymać spory ciężar, pod wpływem nacisku kiedy chodził na ziemii, zostawiał większe ślady niż jego przyjaciel. Chłopiec często myślał, jak żyją ludzie, bardzo go to ciekawiło, czy mają smoki, co lubią jeść, czy wyglądają jak on. Zawsze, gdy prubował zobaczyć jakiegoś człowieka z ukrycia, jego przyjaciel go odpychał i ciągnoł spowrotem do gniazda, ale chłopak to zrozumiał, przecież gdyby smoki go straciły, mogły by się pogrążyć w smutku, poumierać, a nawet przestać się bronić. Chłopak wiedział jedno, że kiedyś pozna człowieka, ale nie teraz kiedy jest potrzebny przyjacielowi. Postanowił się przejść nad urwisko, na którym go napadł dawno temu straszliwiec. Patrząc na zachód słońca, wsłuchując się w szumiące fale, podziwiał smoki, latające nad wodą, łowiące ryby. Nagle coś się błysło, zauważył jak 3 Śmierniki zębacze gonią jakiegoś bardzo szybkiego smoka, chłopiec nie zdążył się przyjżeć coto za smok. Pobiegł w dól klifu szukając Śmiertników, bardzo zaciekawił go smok którego jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Usłyszał głośny huk zauważył dwa odlatujące Zębacze. Pobiegł do miejsca w którym usłyszał huk, widział jak Śmiertnik zębacz walczy z smokiem, podobnym do Abbadona, ale większym i czarnym. Smok strzelił czymś świecącym, nie trafiając w Zębacza, ale w drzewo za którym stał Czkawka. Chłopak odskoczył jak popażonony, jego przyjaciel go odepchnoł, ale sam został przygnieciony przez koronę drzewa. Śmiertnik kożystając z okazji odleciał. Chłopak wystraszył się, zaczoł go wyciągać, spojrzał na czarnego jak noc smoka, leżał. Wyciągał dalej, gdy wyciągnoł przyjaciela, spojrzał na tego smoka ponownie, leżał dalej, chłopiec się zmartwił, podszedł do niego, zauważył że spod jego łba cieknie jakaś czarna maź. Chłopiec wzioł starą już chustę i przyłożył ją smokowi w miejsce z którego płynęła czarna ciecz. Czarny smok się obudził, w dosłownie sekundę powalił Czkawkę na ziemię. Jego przyjaciel chcąc go bronić zaczoł na niego warczeć, czarny smok nic sobie z tego nie robił, patrzył chłopcu w oczy. Po chwilii odwrócił się gwałtownie i odsunoł od chłopca, zauważył maź, spływającą po jego łuskach. Czkawka otrzepał się, powiedział do smoka, ja chcę ci pomuc. Podszedł do niego Abbadon i zaczoł przyjaźnie mruczeć. Smok nie chciał pomocy, ale chłopak sam podszedł do niego i ponownie przyłożył chustę do rany dodając: -Czkawka- Wiem, że to boli przejdziemy przez to razem. Smok dziwnie się zachowywał, jęczał z bólu, po kilku minutach smokowi przestała ciec maź. Chłopiec to zauważył i zaczoł wracać z Abbadonem do gniazda. Czarny smok szedł za nim. Chłopiec go odganiał, ale na marne, nic to nie dało. Gdy byli już blsko gniazda powiedział ponownie: -Czkawka- Idź już ! Dlaczego zamną idziesz ! Wszedł do gniazda, czarny smok się zawachał, ale poszedł za nim, Czkawka usłyszał warczenie innych zdechów oraz to, że otaczają tego samego czarnego smoka. Smok również zaczoł warczeć, ale Czkawka powiedział, aby go zostawiły. Posłuchały się, ale ciągle go obserwowały. Czarny smok ponownie powalił chłopca na ziemię i polizał go po twarzy, Czkawka nie wiedząc coto znaczy, zaczoł się szarpać i myślał On chce mnie zjeść ! Smok się na niego dziwnie spojrzał, przestał go lizać i zaczoł się łaśić, chłopak podrapał go pod szyją i smok spał. Czkawka również był zmęczony, położył się na starej już torbie, a koło niego spał już Abbadon. Rozdział 4 Czkawkę obudził Abbadon, czarny smok już nie leżał koło niego, chłopak pomyślał Nareszcie sobie poszedł Ruszył jak co dzień z 4 zdechami nałowić ryb. To co zobaczył bardzo go zdziwiło, nad jeziorem,nad którym zawsze łowił ryby, był znów ten czarny smok. Czkawka obserwował smoka zza krzaku, widział jak smok zanurza głowę w wodzie i prubuje złapać rybę. Szło mu to nieudolnie i wkońcu zrezygnował. Wtedy smok usłyszał szelest w krzakach, przyjoł pozycję obronną gotowy do strzału chłopak wynurzył głowę zza krzaku, smok się uspokoił i patrzył na chłopca. Czkawka pokazał zdechom oco chodzi, one zaczęły łowić ryby z chłopcem. Czarny smok nacoś czekał, Czkawka nie wiedział naco. Skończył łwoić, i już chciał iść do gniazda, ale przed nim stanoł smok. Zrobił minę i pokazał na brzuch, i ponownie na twarz chłopca. Czkawka zrozumiał i poszedł złowić jeszcze kilka ryb. Gdy dał mu ostatnią zaczoł się zbierać. Smok podcioł mu nogi i wypluł kawałek ryby mu na kolana. Czkawka zdziwiony zachowaniem smoka ugryzł kawałek i odrazu wypluł. Smok nie puścił mu tego płazem, wepchnoł mu cały kawałek do buzi. Czkawka z zaskoczenia połknoł to i nie wiedział co właśnie się stało zaczoł krzyczeć: -Czkawka- Poco to zrobiłeś !? Smok tylko się uśmiechnoł i wrzucil chłopaka na grzbiet, szedli tak aż do gniazda, to był pierwszy raz kiedy czkawka siedział na smoku, było mu trochę niewygodnie. Wkońcu doszedli do gniazda. Czkawka poszedł po torbę i ponownie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wyjoł z niej notes i zaczoł coś rysować. Smok zaciekawiony chciał zobaczyć co on tam robi. Czkawka nie chciał mu pokazać, wkońcu smok go przewrócił i znów zaczoł go lizać, tym samym Czkawka upóścił notes na ziemię. Smok wykorzystał okazję, podszedł do notesu i przyglądał się. Chłopak chciał mu go zabrać, ale smok go odpychał. Wkońcu gdy Czkawce się udało zabrał notes i włożył go spowrotem do torby. Odniósł torbę do gniazda. Wraz z Addanosem szedli nad jeziorko, bo chłopiec zgłodniał. Oczywiście czarny smok szedł ciągle za nimi, co go trochę zdenerwowało. Łowił ryby, aż tu nagle ktoś go ochlapał wodą. Nikt inny jak Addanos, znów sobie żartuje. Czkawka nie zdążył mu oddać, bo czarny smok tak oblał Addanosa, że ten wylądował w krzakach. Czkawka się tylko zaśmiał i żucił smokowi rybę. Poszedł nazbierać drewna i rozpalił ognisko z pomocą Addanosa. Czarny smok leżał koło niego i patrzył jak chłopak opieka rybę. Gdy była już dobrze upieczona Czkawka zjadł ją i i chciał dać jedną smokowi. Powiedział. -Czkawka- Widocznie jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Żucił mu rybę, zauważył, że smok niema zębów poczym je wysunoł. Przedtem nie przyjżał się temu. -Czkawka- Nazwę cię Szczerbatek! Smok tylko podkoczył z radości, że chłopiec go wkońcu zaakceptował, oczywiście pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza. Czkawka ponownie szedł w kierunku gniazda. Położył się na ziemii i udawał, że idzie spać. Addaos wraz z Szczerbatkiem zasnęli. Chłopak wyszedł niezauważony z gniazda i poszedł nad urwisko podziwiać w samotności jak zawsze zachód słońca, idąc ściżką przez las, nie spodziewał się jednego. W jednej chwilii został powalony na ziemię. Ktoś zakrył mu oczy jakąś chustą i powiesił go na drzewie nogami do góry. Poczym ten ktoś powiedział. -Tajemnicza osoba - Będziesz przynętą, wkońcu zabiję smoka ! Rozdział 5 Niestety nikt nie zgadł :(. Dedyk dla czytających ! -Tajemnicza osoba 2- Ty brat chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że ja zabiję smoka ! -Tajemnicza osoba - Yyy zaraz czekaj, nie no ten. - Myślał dalej W tym czasie Czkawka się uwolnił i stanoł na równe nogi. -T os. - Chwila siostra a oco my ten noo się kłóciliśmy ? -T os. 2 - wiesz brat nie wiem. -Czkawka - Pozwulcie, że wam przerwę tę kłótnię, ale co wy tutaj robicie ? - Zapytał z ciekawością. -T os. - My no ten mieliśmy yyy, siostra daj tą kartkę. Blond włosa dziewczyna wyjęła kartkę z torby i powiedziała, że niewie co tu pisze. -Czkawka- Daj mi tą kartkę. - Czkawka o mało nię pękł ze śmiechu. - A jak macie na imię ? -T os. - Ja jestem Mieczyk, a to moja durna brzydka siotra Szpadka. Mieczyk po chwilii leżał przygnieciony do ziemii. -Szpadka - Jeszcze raz powiedz że jestem brzydka ! Na kartce były dwie głowy podobne do tych dwojga, na środku miecz, a z prawej strony coś na podobiznę smoka. Pokazał im kartkę i powiedział pokazując palcem na ich podobizny. -Czkawka - Co to jest ? -Mieczyk - yy noo ten to jest yyy... -Czkawka - To jesteście wy. Pokazał palcem na środkowy obrazek. -Czkawka - A to co to jest ? -Mieczyk - Ten no ten yyy - mówił pukając się mieczem w hełm. -Czkawka - A co trzymasz w ręce ? -Mieczyk - Czekaj nie podpowiadaj, ja wiem ! No to jest ten... -Szpadka - Miecz brat miecz ! -Mieczyk - No tak mówiłem, że wiem siostra ! Czkawka pokazał na ostatni rysunek i zapytał. -Czkawka - A to co to jest ? -Mieczyk, Szpadka - Smoook !!! Czkawkę bardzo zdziwiło, że zgadlli. -Szpadka - Uciekamy brat ! -Mieczyk - Dobra siostra ! Pobiegli w stronę urwiska. Czkawka się obejrzał i zobaczył Abbadona leżącego na Szczerbatku. Wyglądało to nie powiem śmiesznie, mały szary smok leżał na grzbiecie większego czarnego. Czkawka poszedł za nowo poznanymi osobami w stronę urwiska. Tam zobaczył ich zwisających głową w dół. Spadli kiedy zobaczyli Szczerbatka. -Czkawka - Szczerbatek spokojnie, to przyjaciele. -Szpadka - Ty brat on mówi do nas ? Mieczyk nic nie odpowiedział, bo Abbadon do niego podszedł i zaczoł obwąchiwać. -Mieczyk - Dobra już przestań ! Mówił skulony na ziemii ze śmiechem. Czkawka podszedł do Abbadona i podrapał go pod szyją. Smok usnął a chłopak powiedział: -Czkawka - Ja jestem Czkawka, a to są moi przyjaciele Abbadon i Szczerbatek. Wskazał na śpiącego już smoka i na tego leżącego koło niego. -Czkawka - Jesteście głodni ? Jeżeli tak to chodźcie zamną nad jeziorko. Czkawka położył z pewnym trudem Abbadona na plecach Szczerbatka i ruszyli w stronę jeziora. Rozdział 6 Doszedli do jeziorka, Czkawka wyjął z krzaków coś na kształt wędki i zaczął łowić. -Czkawka- Więc jak to jest żyć z innymi ludźmi ? -Szpadka- No wiesz u nas na wyspie ryby łowią nasi rybacy yyyy nie pamiętam imion. -Mieczyk- Mamy tego no Wodza.- po chwilii namysłu - i jaki. -Czkawka- A jest tam więcej osób w naszym wieku ? -Mieczyk- No jest ta Szpadka... Jak chcesz wiedzieć to jest nerwowa, brzydka, wybuchowa, brzydka iii ten no brzydka. Szpadka żuciła się na brata przygniatając go do ziemii. -Szpadka- Przepraszaj ! -Mieczyk- Ale za co ? Mówiłem tylko prawdę ! Przygniotła jego głowę nogoą do ziemii mieszając ją z błotem. -Mieczyk- Dobra przepraszam ! -Szpadka- A za co ? Leżał dalej przygnieciony i myślał. -Mieczyk- No za to wiesz przecież za co ! Szpadka przestała go przygniatać do ziemii i ponownie usiadła niedaleko Czkawki. Patrzyła się na niego z dziwieniem. Taki chudzielec ma smoka... Nie wiem jakiego, ale ma smoka który mu opieka rybę, gdyby tak mieć smoka opiekającego ryby.′'' -Mieczyk- Długo jeszcze te ryby ? Gdy zbliżał się aby usiąść obok siostry, dostał w brzuch od Szpadki. -Czkawka- Jeszcze chwilkę, mam nadzieję że będą wam smakować. - Mówił podając im po jednej rybie. -Szpadka- Ymm, ale dobre - Mówiła prubującmnie uraźić Czkawki - Ale ja nie jestem głodna. Mieczyk wzioł kęsa i odrazu wypluł, Czkawka trochę się rozczarował, że im nie smakuje. Dał ryby Abbadonowi kiedy się obudził. Czkawka przeetał łowić ryby, oparł się o Szczerbatka i wrócił do rozmowy. -Czkawka- A więc rozmawialiśmy o rówieśnikach... - Wspomniał -Szpadka- No tak, zanim mój brat mi przerwał, więc jest jeszcze Astrid, która z tego co wiem jest z Sączysmarkiem, Smark fajny chłopak, lubi się bić.. i trochę śmierdzi. No i Śledzik wygląda na silnego ale na prawdę jest najsłabszy a nas. -Czkawka- A dlaczego chcecie zabić smoka. -Mieczyk- No bo ten, my chodzimy na takie szkolenia, i to jest co tydzień i ten no, mamy przynieść głowę smoka jako trofeum, ten kto pierwszy z nas to zrobi wygrywa. W sensie z nas no z nas pięciu. -Czkawka- Czyli jest was wjęciej ? -Mieczyk- Noo tak. -Szpadka- Mieczyk skąd ty to wiesz !? - Powiedziała z zdziwieniem. -Mieczyk- No jakto siastra ! Takie żeczy trzeba wiedzieć! - Chowając następną kartkę za plecami. Czkawka się zmartwił, że jego smokom może coś się stać, a zwłaszcza jeżeli ńapotkają tego Sączysmarka. -Czkawka- Robi już sę ciemno, ja muszę wracać wybaczcie. -Szpadka- Niema sprawy my też już idziemy, ale my nie jesteśmy u siebie na wyspie to ten, będziemy spali na urwisku. -Mieczyk- Gdybyś kiedyś czegoś potrzebował śmiało mów ! -Czkawka- Noo to potrzebowałbym normalne ubrania, trochę ryb i dzi... Przerwał mu Mieczyk. -Mieczyk- niema sprawy da się załatwić, to za tydzień tu wrócimy z tymi no rybami ubraniami ii no tą no wiesz. -Szpadka- Dobra chodź już brat ! Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę tymczasem kiedy Czkawka doszedł do gniazda powiedział do Abbadona i Szczerbatka. -Czkawka- Spełniło się moje marzenie, mam normalnych przyjaciół ! Szczerbatek słysząc to zaczoł go lizać chcąc pokazać jakim jest przyjacielem, Abbadon poszedł w jego ślady i również zaczoł go lizać. Czkawka tylko się śmiał poczym dodał: -Czkawka- Tak wy też jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Położyli się spać, Czkawka rozmyślał co będzie robił jutro z Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Rozdział 7 Rano czkawkę obudził ryk smoka, wielkiego Tajfumeranga, prubującego wedrzeć się do gniaza. W pewnym momencie Czkawka usłyszał ryk smoka, i fioletowy wybuch obok Tajrumeranga. Wtedy wylądował przed Tajfumerangiem nie kto inny niż Szczerbatek. Walczyli ze sobą Tajfumerang prubował zadrapać Szczerbatka, ale na marne on był zbyt szybki y mu wogóle coś zrobić. Szczerbatek strzelił przed Tajfumerangiem na znak że on niechce walczyć, Tajfumerang zrezygnował i odleciał. -Czkawka- Szczerbatku to było świetne ! - Powiedział z zaskoczeniem Szczerbek tylko zamruczał i chciał wyraźnie coś pokazać chłopcu. Wrzucił go na grzbiet i ruszyli nad urwisko idąc po ścieżce. Addanos został odbudowywać gniazdo. Gdy byli blisko urwiska, Czkawka zauważył swoich przyjaciół śpiących na ziemii. Szczerbatek pewnym krokiem szedł dalej aż doszedł do krańca urwiska. Spojrzał na Czkawkę znacząco poczym pokazał w dal. -Czkawka- Nie nie rób tego ! Nieee ! - zamknoł oczy, zszokowany tym że Szczerbatek skoczył. Czkawka nadal z zamkniętymi oczami trzymał się mocno Szczerbatka. Jednak otworzył je po chwilii i ujrzał, piękne berzowe chmury, które muskało słońce. Czkawka, zaczoł się rozglądać gdzie jest, wszystko zasłaniały mu puszyste chmury. Chłopak pewny siebie zaczoł rozkładać ręce jak ptak, zamknoł oczy nawet nie wiedział co się dzieje. Otorzył je nagle i zaczoł krzyczeć: -Czkawka- Aaaaaaa Szczerbatku ratuj ja spadam !!! Szczerbek nawet nie zauważył braku Chłopca, ale usłyszał jego krzyk i w mgnieniu oka Czkawka znów znalazł się na grzbiexie Szczerbatka. -Czkawka- Ja chcę na ziemię ! Szczerbek zasmucił się strzelił mu z ucha i poleciał w stronę urwiska. Tam patrzyły na nich bliźniaki: -Szpadka- Te brat to tu leci? -Mieczyk- To spadająca gwiazda ! Wymyśl życzenie ! -Szpadka- Głupku to Czkawka na Szczerbatkuu ! Szczerbatek zbliżał się do ziemi. Pierwszy raz lądował z kimś na grzbiecie. Wylądował tak jak zazwyczaj. Skutkiem tego było to iż Czkawka dosłownie wyskoczył z Szczerbatka i wylądował w krzakach. Smok tylko zrobił minę i pomógł wstać przyjacelowi. -Szpadka- Jak ty to zrobiłeś !? -Czkawka- Nie mam pojęcie, to był mój pierwszy raz. -Mieczyk- Czyli moje życzenie się nie spełni - Powiedział z żalem. -Czkawka- A ty Szczerbatku dlaczego to zrobiłeś ? Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego znacząco. -Mieczyk- my zaczniemy się zbierać, bo my ten mmusimy na wyspę wrócić i może ten reszte poszukamy. -Szpadka- Dobrze mówisz brat. Czkawka zaczoł odchodzić znaną mu drogą w kierunku gniazda, wkońcu nie nakarmił Zdechów i Szczerbatka. Ale jeszcze coś musię przypomniało i krzyknoł. -Czkawka- Ale pamiętajcie o tych ubraniach, rybach i dzi... - Tego ostatniego bliźniaki nie dosłyszały i zrozumiały coś innego ! -Mieczyk- Ok zapamiętamy ! Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Czkawka był blisko jeziorka, złowił kilka ryb aby nakarmić smoki i wrócił do gniazda. Opowiedział Abbadonowi co zrobił Szczerbatek, Abbadon nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Położył się spać i myślał, o tym co przyniosą mu jego przyjaciele. Rozdział 8 Nastał nowy dzień. Czkawka obudził się przez Szczerbatka, który znowu chciał z chłopcem polatać. Chłopak wstał leniwie, wzioł torbę, obudził śpiącego jeszcze Abbadona i ruszyli w trójkę nad jeziorko. Czkawka łowił ryby, Szczerbatek dalej domagał się lotu: -Czkawka- Ja nie chcę latać ! To jest straszne ! Chłopak nie dał się przekonać aż wkońcu Szczerbatek wepchnoł go do jeziorka. Czkawka udawał że się topi, Szczerbatek przestraszony wskoczył za nim i go wyłowił. Wystawił język i poszedł na drugi koniec jeziorka. -Czkawka- Nie obrażaj się Szczerbatek. Czkawka dostał małym kamyczkiem w głowę. -Czkawka- A jeżeli z tobą polatam, to nie będziesz obrażony ? - Zapytał z nadzieją. Szczerbatek nagle się ożywił, wrzucił Czkawke na grzbiet i odrazu Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze. Okrążali wyspę, widać było uśmiech na twarzy Czkawki: -Czkawka- Nie wiedziałem że ta wyspa jest taka duża. - po chwilii dodał - Dziękuję Szczerbatku Chłopak oglądał wyspę z lotu ptaka, widział nawet jak Zaduśne Zdechy naprawiają gniazdo. Nagle podleciał koło nich Abbadon. Szczerbatek chcąc zrobić żart Abbadonowi, zaczoł lecieć bardzo szybko. Abbadon wyraźnie za nimi nie nadążał, lecz nagle Szczerbatek zżucił specjalnie Czkawkę. -Czkawka- Aaaa Szczerbatkuu ! - Krzyczał z przerażeniem. Abbadon podleciał do chłopca i próbował go nawet wziąć na grzbiet, ale to kończyło się tym, że po chwili Czkawka spadał razem z Abbadonem. Szczerbatek leciał głową w dół z wywieszonym językiem. Bawiła go ta sytuacja, ale kiedy znajdowali się blisko ziemii, Szczerbatek złapał Czkawkę w powietrzu i leciał z nim w kierunku gniazda. Gniazdo atakował Koszmar Ponocnik. Abbadon odrazu ruszył pomuc reszcie w walce. Szczerbatek leciał spokojnie. Gdy się zbliżał do Ponocnika, strzelil plazmą obok smoka, Ponocnik wystraszony strzelił w stronę Szczerbatka. Na jego nieszczęście, Szczerbatek zapomniał że ma kogoś na grzbiecie, i Czkawka został lekko oparzony przez ogień, spadł z Szczerbatka w koronę drzew. Szczerbatek widząc to, strzelił w Ponocnika, smok odrazu uciekł. Szczerbatek podleciał do Czkawki. Chłopak się nie ruszał. Szczerbatek go szturchał, lizał ale nic to nie dawało. Podsunoł pod głowę mu jego torbę i zasmucony leżał obok Czkawki razem z Abbadonem. Rozdział 9 Dedyk dla użytkowniczki HiccstridForeverLove za odgadnięcie jako pierwsza . Tymczasem na Berk. -Szpadka- Ej brat, to ty idź po te ryby, wkońcu za dwie godziny wypływamy ! -Mieczyk- Dobra siostra już idę po te ryby. Mieczyk zbliżał się w stronę spiżarni wioski, na jego nieszczęście, a może szczęście w środku ktoś był, a mianowicie Sączysmark. -Mieczyk- Oooo hej Sączysmark co robisz ? Sączysmark szybko się obrucił. -Mieczyk- A poco ci te no kosze z tymi no e rybami ? -Sączysmark- Słuchaj no, dam ci jeden, ale nikomu nie mów że mnie tu widziałeś ok ? Mieczyk wzioł kosz na znak że się zgadza i wrócił do Szpadki która, właśnie leżała sobie na stogu siana. -Mieczyk- Ej Siostra a ty co robiłaś ? -odłożył kosz ryb na ziemię aby odsaonąć. Szpadka staneła na równych nogach. -Szpadka- No ja teraz ten chiałam pójść po materiały to ubrania dla tego - rozmarzyła się -Mieczyk- Siostra co ci jest !? Mieczyk przewrócił ją, wpadła do kosza z rybami. -Szpadka- Ty głupku co ty wyprawiasz !? Wyszła z kosza, podeszła do Mieczyka i walneła mu prawym sierpowym w brzuch. -Mieczyk- To ja lepiej pujdę po te materiały. Mieczyk ruszył w stronę domu Krawcowej. Zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu je wysoka, dosyć umięśniona z poważnym wyrazem twarzy kobieta. -Mieczyk- Ja nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale ja miałem no ten po materiały do jakiegoś stroju przyjść i przyokazji zaytać czy pani by mi go zrobiła. -Kobieta- Ty malutki mi nie wyglądasz na grzeczego chłopca.. Przerwał jej Mieczyk -Mieczyk- Aaa czyli wieść się rozniosła. -Kobieta- Jaka wieść, a nieważne nie uszyję ci go, ponieważ mam dużo pracy. - podała mu materiały i zatrzasneła mu drzwi przed nosem. Mieczyk szedł w gdzie zostawił kosz z rybami, ale po drodze widział pewną sytuację: -Astrid- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz !? -Sączysmark- Ej no misia nie bądź zła, prędzej czy później by się to stało. -Astrid- Mówię ci poraz ostatni, nigdy się to nie stanie ! Wzięła topór i pobiegła w stronę lasu. Mieczyk szedł dalej, oddał siostrze materiały i zaniósł kosz z rybami na pokład ich łodzi, za nim szła siostra i postąpiła tak samo. -Mieczyk- Ej siostra a poco mu dziewczyna ? -Szpadka- Sama nie wiem, kto tam go zrozumie. Mieczyk myślał chwilę. -Mieczyk- Ale żywa czy martwa ? -Szpadka- No moim zdaniem lepsza żywa. -Mieczyk- No to którą mu złapiemy ? Może Astrid ? Wkońcu tym razem płyniemy razem z nią w trójkę na smoczą wyspę, nie mamy nic do stracenia. -Szpadka- Brat ty to masz pomysły ! -Mieczyk- No wiem siostra, wiem. - Powiedział z dumą -Szpadka- To plan jest taki - Zaczęła mówić szeptem - W nocy kiedy będziemy blisko wyspy wstajemy i wrzucamy ją do worka, zawleczemy na koniec pokładu i wsadzimy do kosza z rybami. -Mieczyk- Dobra siostra ! -Szpadka- Cicho durniu - walneła go w bark. -Mieczyk- Dobra siostra - Tym razem szeptem. Bliźniaki razem z Astrid znajdowali się na pokładzie i rozmawiali -Astrid- Niema to jak odciąć smokowi łeb. -Mieczyk- Noo to musi wyglądać extra ! -Astrid- Wiadomo bez siniaków, blizn się nie obejdzie, ale naprawdę warto. Mieczyk coraz bardziej się nakręcał -Mieczyk- Noo siniaków - zaśmiał się. Szpadka walnęła go znowu w bark. -Szpadka- Wiecie ja już chyba pujdę spać dojutra - udała ziewnięcie -Astrid- No ja też już pujdę spać - ziewneła naprawdę -Mieczyk- Miłych snów. Mieczyk tylko zobaczył Astrid schodzącą pod pokład, przygotował wszystko, worek, linę i ustawill kosz na ryby. Do wyspy nie było daleko, wystaczyło zaczekać aż Astrid zaśnie. Nastała cisza, było słychać tylko szum fal, Mieczyk zszedł pod pokład i obudził Szpadkę. -Mieczyk- Siostra wstawaj, astrid do worka pamiętasz ? - szeptem -Szpadka- No , choć brat daj tę linę. Poszli w stronę drzwi za którymi spała Astrid. Mieczyk otworzył drzwi, lekko skrzypiały. Ale nie obudziły Astrid. Szpadka związała lekko Astrid nogi i ręce, w jednej chwili pociągneła za oba sznury, Astrid się obudziła po czym błyskawicznie znalzła się w worku i zaczęła kzyczeć. -Astrid- Co wy wyprawiacie ! Mieczyk zaniósł ją na pokład i wsadził do kosza, za 5 min dobiją do brzegu. Rozdział 10 -Czkawka- Abbadon, Szczerbatek wstawaj ! Już jest ten dzień! Smoki leniwie podniosły się z ziemi i wychodziły z gniazda. Czkawka biegł w stronę jeziorka gdzie miał się spotkać z niedawno poznanymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy tam dotarł wyjoł coś w rodzaju wędki i zaczoł łowić ryby dla swoich towarzyszy. W oddali było słychać głosy: -Mieczyk, Szpadka- Czkawka ! Czkawka ! -Czkawka- Tu jestem chodźcie ! Zza drzew wyłonili się Mieczyk i Szpadka wraz z koszem ryb i innymi rzeczami. Przywitali się i zaczęli rozmawiać. -Czkawka- No i co macie te rzeczy o które was prosiłem? -Mieczyk- No ten mamy ee materiały na ubranie. - poczym podał je czkawkce, a czkawka włożył do torby. Szczerbatek nie zapomniał o rybach i zaczoł znacząco machać ogonem. -Czkawka- Spokojnie Szczerbatku napewno nie zapomnieli. -Mieczyk- Ale o czym ? -Czkawka- O tych rybach i dzi - przerwały mu jakieś piski z kosza -Astrid- Co wy wyprawiacie ! - Krzyknęła będąc nadal w koszu na ryby. Szpadka z Mieczykiem podnieśli kosz i wysypali przed szczerbatkiem, Smok momentalnie odskoczył i zaczoł warczeć, Abbadon stanoł w obronie chłopca. -Astrid- Co wy wyprawiacie do jasnej - obejrzała się, zrobiła wielkie oczy i zaczęła się trząść ze strachu. - A więc to mój koniec. Szczerbatek słysząc krzyki uderzył dziewczynę ogonem i wpadła do jeziorka. Mieczyk i Szpadka śmiali się z tej sytuacji -Mieczyk- Dostarczyliśmy to co trzeba, czy coś jeszcze ? - Dalej z śmiechem Czkawka wskoczył do wody i uratował dziewczynę będącą w szoku przed utonięciem. Było mu ciężko, nie miał normalnych ubrań tylko metalowe zbroje, kaftany po innych wojownikach ( znalazł to w gnieździe) -Czkawka- Po co wy ją tutaj przyprowadziliście ? - Spojrzał na smoki jedzące ryby. -Szpadka- Przecież chciałeś dziewczynę tak ? -Czkawka- Dziczyznę nie dziewczyne ! - Wykrzyczał oburzony poczym dodał - Idźcie już sobie, ona jest cała zmarznięta zabiorę ją do siebie. -Szpadka- Dobra idziemy- obejrzała się - ee ten brat gdzie jesteś !?- Pobiegła w stronę brzegu szukając brata. -Czkawka- Szczebatek weś ten kosz na grzbiet, Abbadon idziemy. Zmierzali w stronę gniazda, gdy już tam dotarli Czkawka ułożył dziewczynę na swojej torbie i kazał Abbadonowi rozgrzać pewną metalową figurke do czerwoności, aby ogrzała dziewczynę. Czkawka położył się obok niej, spojrzał się nanią i zasnoł. Co było dziwne inne zdechy nie interesowały się dziewczyną. Rozdział 11 -Czkawka- Wstawaj - szepnął - haloo jest ktoś tam ? Chłopiec się zaniepokoił, dziewczyna nie odpowiadała, lecz nagle. -Czkawka- Szczerbatku co ty robisz !! nie oblizuj jej ! Smok przestał i zaczoł warczeć bo dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. -Astrid- Aaaaaa- zaczęła krzyczeć- Gdzie ja jestem !!- spojrzała za siebie- Aaaaa to tutaj umrę !! -Czkawka- Szczerbatek uspokój się- podszedł do dziewczyny- spokojnie nic ci nie będzie tu jesteś bezpieczna.AsA Astrid usiadła na metalowym podłożu, włożyła głowę między kolana i zaczęła płakać. -Czkawka- Co się stało ? - zapytał. -Astrid- Nic..- odpowiedziała szlochając Czkawka spojrzał na Szczerbatka, smok go widocznie zrozumiał i oblizał dziewczynę tak że jej wszystkie włosy sterczały do góry -Astrid- Co ty robisz !? czemu!? czy on mnie polizał ?? -Czkawka- Na to wychodzi - odpowiedział opierając się o smoka. - jesteś głodna? -Astrid - No trochę.. - spojrzała na Czkawkę i zapytała, jak masz na imię? -Czkawka- A ty? -Astrid- Astrid -Czkawka- A ja mam na imię Czkawka Dziewczyna się zamyśliła i chciała zacząć rozmowę, kiedy chłopak wyjoł surowe ryby i położył przed nią. -Astrid- Ja tego nie zjem ! to jest surowe ! Czkawka spojrzał na Abbadona, smok opiekł ryby, Astrid dotknęła jedną i krzyknęła -Astrid - Aaa gorące ! Szczerbatek zaczoł machać ogonem obok ryb żeby się szybciej ochłodziły, Czkawka wzioł rybę i zaczoł jeść oraz zapytał: -Czkawka- Co chciałaś powiedzieć -Astrid- Bo ja byłam smutna dlatego że..- Czkawka jej przerwał -Czkawka- Smutna? przecież płakałaś -Astrid- Ja nigdy nie płaczę ! wydawało ci się! -Czkawka- Szczerbatku, czy Astrid płakała? Smok kiwnoł głową na znak ze się zgadza, Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid -Astrid- No może jedna mała łezka, każdemu się mogło zdarzyć! -Czkawka- Wracając co chciałaś powiedzieć? - zapytał z ciekawością jednocześnie kończąc jeść swoją rybe Abbadon poszedł pomóc reszcie Zdechów w budowie gniazda -Astrid- Bo, u nas na szkoleniu zabija się smoki.. i ja jestem jedną z najlepszych - powiedziała dumnie- ale taki jeden Sączysmark - powiedziała z niesmakiem- ma spore szanse mnie dogonić i zgarnąć moją nagrodę. Szczerbatek zaczoł warczeć i wskoczył na dziewczynę przygwożdrzając ją do ziemi. -Astrid- Aaa co on robi ! -Czkawka- Szczerbatku przestań - zaczoł przepychać się ze smokiem, smok położył go na ziemię i zaczoł lizać po twarzy. Astrid zaczęła sie na to dziwnie patrzeć -Astrid- To jest twój smok? -Czkawka- To nie jest mój smok. -Astrid- To dlaczego się ciebie słucha? -Czkawka- Bo to jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel - odpowiedział, po chwili dodając - a jaka jest nagroda za to przynoszenie trofeów? -Astrid- Dziedzictwo, dziedzictwo majątku wodza, całej wioski. - powiedziała z dumą -Czkawka- No dobrze, a zaprowadziłabyś mnie kiedyś do tej wioski? -Astrid- No pewnie tylko, nie mam jak, a no wiesz z bliźniakami to ja nie mam zamiaru płynąć. -Czkawka- No moglibyśmy polecieć na Szczerbatku, ale jeżeli ktoś z wioski by go zauważył to nie wiem co by się stało. -Astrid- WIem ! możemy popłynąć z Sączysmarkiem, napewno jeszcze jest na wyspie ! -Czkawka- Dobry pomysł - odpowiedział. Rozdział 12 Czkawka i Astrid są w lesie, szukają Sączysmarka. A tymczasem u niego: -Sączysmark- Aaa zostaw mnie !! - krzyczy do smoka Smok podchodzi do niego i zaczyna ziać ogniem, Sączysmark wykonuje unik, lecz lekko przypalił sobie kuper. Smok nie uważa go za godnego przeciwnika i odchodzi. -Sączysmark- Ha ! wiedziałem że się mnie boisz ! I co teraz uciekasz? Jeszcze się spotkamy ! Smok tylko parsknął i poszedł w głąb lasu, wszystko słyszęli Astrid i Czkawka i pobiegli w jego stronę, tym samym Wylecięli z krzaków, ale Astrid miała mniej szczęścia, bo zahaczyła o korzeń i wleciała na Sączysmarka i obaj leżeli na ziemii. -Sączysmark- Hej maleńko -Astrid- Aaa fuj ! ! ! Astrid sie podniosła w mgnieniu oka -Sączysmark- Wiedziałem, że cię do mnie ciągnie, ale nie że aż tak. -Astrid- Odwal się jasne !? Ja tylko chciałam poprośić cię o pomoc, ale czuję że to był błąd, chodź Czkawka idziemy ! - powiedziała rozzłoszczona Odeszli, Sączysmark nie szedł za nimi bo się zgubił . I kiedy wiedzieli że go nie ma w pobliżu Czkawka zapytał: -Czkawka- Więc Sączysmark to twój chłopak? -Astrid- Co nie ! - uderzyła chłopaka z taką siłą, że leżał na ziemii - Jeszcze raz powiesz że on to mój chłopak to walne cię mocniej ! - powiedziała oburzona Czkawka wstał i otrzebał się z ziemi, bardzo go to zdziwiło bo dalej nosił swoją naprawdę ciężką metalową odzież, nie łatwo było go przewrócić, był pod wrażeniem -Astrid- Wracamy do tej twojej jaskinii, nie mamy wyjścia musimy polecieć na smokach. -Czkawka- No to mamy mały problem.. -Astrid- Jaki? -Czkawka- Bo, Szczerbatek nie może udźwignąć mnie w tym w co się ubieram.. a otrzymałem od bliźniaków materiały, ale nie potrafie szyć i dlatego chciałem polecieć do wioski, a już napewno nie udźwignie mnie w tym żelaznym stroju, i ciebie za mną. -Astrid- Coś musimy wymyśleć. WIem ! Ja ci go uszyję ! Chłopak wyraźnie się ucieszył, bał się zapytac o to czy umie szyć bo mogła przecież powiedzieć, że na taką wojowniczkę jak ona to nie jest żadne wyzwanie i by się na niego obraźiła. -Czkawka- Dziękuję ! Wracajmy do gniazda ! ale zanim to zrobimy Popchnoł dziewczynę i wpadła do kałóży obok której przechodzili. -Astrid- Co ty zrobiłeś ! Durniu ! - powiedziała z śmiechem - Zaraz cię złapie ! Czkawka zaczoł uciekać, uciekał lecz się zgubił, nie wiedział gdzie jest dziewczyna, oparł się o drzewo i nagle: -Astrid- Mam cię ! - Zeskoczyła z drzewa i wskoczyła na chłopaka i obaj leżeli na ziemi i się śmiali -Czkawka- No dobra wygrałem, chodźmy do gniazda -Astrid- No okej. Zaraz zaraz to ja wygrałam !! -Czkawka- Tak oczywiście- powiedział z sarkazmem -Astrid- Ja nigdy nie przegrywam ! Odszczekaj to ! -Czkawka- Ani mi się śni ! - pobiegł w stronę gniazda, byli już blisko . -Astrid- Ooo niee, ale dostaniesz ! Czkawka był już w gnieździe, odrazu podbiegł do niego Szczerbatek i skoczył na chłopca oblizując go, Astrid dobiegła po chwili i powiedziała -Astrid- Ha widzisz ! To jest kara za to że kłamiesz ! - zaczęła się śmiać Szczerbatek widząć to dał jej takiego liza że znowu jej stały wszystkie włosy . -Astrid- Ej no ! Znowu ! Obaj zaczęli się śmiać . -Astrid- Dobra daj te materiały, trzeba coś uszyć dla ciebie, lepsze dostaniesz w wiosce. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Czkawka poszedł po torbę, wyjoł z niej materiały i podał dziewczynie. Ona wzięła jakąś metalową nić i zaczęła szyć. -Astrid- Proszę ! - powiedziała z uśmiechem- No już rozbieraj się Chłopak sie lekko speszył -Czkawka- Noo okeeej -Astrid- Ale nie przy mnie durniu ! Szczerbatek zasłonił chłopca skrzydłem i wytknoł do dziewczyny język, w tym czasie czkawka zdążył się ubrać -Czkawka- Jakie lekkie, coś nowego, dziekuję -Astrid- Nie ma sprawy ! -Czkawka- a dlaczego aż trzy rękawy? dwa w zupełności wystarczą. -Astrid- Jakie trzy rękawy ? - zarumieniła się Czkawka pokazał trzeci rękaw. -Astrid- Dobra dobra, jak potrafisz lepiej to sam uszyj, w wiosce dostaniesz lepsze od naszej szwaczki Czkawka zaczoł się śmiać, zaczęło się ściemniać, zjedli po rybie i położyli sie spać, jutro miał być wielki dzień dla Czkawki, miał zobaczyć, jak mieszkają, normalni ludzie. Rozdział 13 Czkawkę obudził Szczerbatek, wiedząć iż pujdzie polatac był bardzo podekscytowany, liznoł pana i ten sie obudził : -Czkawka- No już dobrze Szczerbatku, dobrze chodźmy.- Wyszedli na dwór polatać a w tym czasie: Astrid jeszcze spała, nie wiedziała gdzie jest Czkawka, obudziła się: -Astrid- Czkawka ! Czkawka ! gdzie jesteś !? '''Pewnie poleciał sobie bezemnie ! ale byłam naiwna, wiedział że nie mam jak wrócić bo Sączysmark i Bliźniaki już odpłynęli, jak on mógł ! A ja go uważałem za fajnego ! Moje niedoczekanie tylko go spotkam . W tym czasie Czkawka wrócił wraz z Szczerbatkiem, oraz z koszem pełnym ryb -Czkawka- Czeka nas długi lot, musimy się najeść - uśmiechnoł się -Astrid- Gdzie byłeś !? myślałam że poleciałeś bezemnie ! - złapała go za ucho i położyła na ziemię -Czkawka- Ała ! przestań! zwiariowałaś !? -Astrid- Oj sorki, poniosło mnie - uśmiechneła się -Czkawka- Trzymaj rybę - podał jej już upieczoną - zaraz lecimy -Astrid- Czkawka? -Zapytała pytająco -Czkawka- Co ? -Astrid- Ja nie chce lecieć -Czkawka- Dlaczego ? -Astrid- Bo nie! - krzyknęła -Czkawka- Boisz się lecieć na Szczerbatku ? zgadłem ? -Astrid- Tak właśnie o to chodzi .. Ale ja się niczego nie boję !! -Czkawka- Przecież wiem, nie boisz się na nim lecieć, tylko nie chcesz rozumiem, czyli będziesz musiałą tutaj ze mną zostać - powiedział z śmiechem W tym czasie Szczerbatek wsadził dziewczynę na grzbiet, wybiegł z jaskini i poleciał, po chwili Czkwka usłyszał krzyk: -Astrid- Aaaa !! Ja spadam ! Pomocy ! Szczerbatek złapał ją i znowu poleciał wyżej i znowu zrzucił Czkawka wyszedł z jaskinii i krzyknoł : -Czkawka- Mu chyba chodzi o to że kłamałaś ! on nie lubi kłamczuchów ! -Astrid- Dobra powiem to ! Powiem ! ale postaw mnie na ziemię ! Szczerbatek złapał jąw powietrzu i zrzucił na ziemię, dziewczyna poturlała się troche na piachu i wylądowała w krzaku jagód -Astrid- Ten twój smok jest wredny ! I jak ja teraz wyglądam !? -Czkawka- Tak jak jego właściciel - Zaczoł się śmiać -Astrid- Dobra lećmy juz ! muszę się przebrać w wiosce ! Czkawka zawołał Abbadona, usiadł na Szczerbatku i polecieli w czwórkę kursem który wyznaczała Astrid. Dedyk dla użytkownika Szczerbek14 za pierwszy komentarz od dłuższego czasu! ~ Dziękuję Rozdział 14 Kiedy już dolecieli, Szczerbatek wylądował na małej wysepce i wysadził Astrid wraz z Czkawką. -Astrid- To już niedaleko, no chodź ! -Czkawka- Idę idę, spokojnie Czkawka już z lotu widział wioskę, wydawała mu się naprawdę duża, nie myślał że zobaczy coś takiego, spodziewał się jakiejś małej osady z grupką ludzi, był mile zaskoczony, ale to co najgorsze, było dopiero przed nim. Szedli przez las, schodzili z ścieżki na ścieżkę. -Czkawka- Czy ty wiesz gdzie idziesz? -Astrid- Tak ! Myślisz że się zgubiłem ? W tym ciemnym lesie? To dla mnie pikuś ! - powiedziała Czkawka wsiadł na szczerbatka i wyleciał ponad korony drzew, po czym znowu zleciał na ziemię. -Czkawka- A jesteś pewna? -Astrid- No może .. A co ? -Czkawka- Bo powinniśmy iść w drugą stronę - powiedział z śmiechem I tak rzeczywiście było, zmierzali w stronę domu Pleśniaka. -Astrid- Ja wiedziałam ! chciałam ci tylko coś pokazać! -Czkawka- A co takiego? - W tym momencie dostał prawego sierpowego od dziewczyny w ramię. -Astrid- A to ! -Czkawka- Bardzo ciekawe, naprawdę bardzo ciekawą rzecz mi pokazałaś -Astrid- Dobra już dobra, nie pouczaj mnie. - powiedziała z śmiechem -Czkawka- Dobra wsiadaj na Szczerbatka, będziemy w wiosce w mgnieniu oka. -Astrid- Ale - nie zdążyła powiedzieć, już byłą na Szczerbatku który niósł ją wraz z Czkawką na grzbiecie, i biegli w bardzo szybkim tempie w stronę wioski. -Czkawka- Stój ! Szczerbatku stój ! - krzyknoł do smoka. -Astrid- Widzisz, mówiłam że wiem gdzie idziemy - powiedziała dumnie. -Czkawka- Tak ty mówiłaś - szepnoł pod nosem -Astrid- Co tam szepczesz? -Czkawka- Ja nic nie mówiłem - uśmiechnoł sie -Astrid- Mhm - mam taką nadzieję -Czakwka- Szczerbatku, Abbadonie widzicie tamtą jaskinię? Możecie robić co chcecie, ale macie w niej być jak zajdzie słońce jasne? Smoki kiwnęły głowami na znak, że się zgadzają, ale Szczerbatek był trochę oporny i skoczył przed chłopca -Czkawka- Szczerbatku nic mi się nie stanie - powiedział pewny siebie Smok zszedł mu z drogi i lekko posmutniał że nie może iść z swoim przyjacielem, ale nie mógł bo w wiosce zabijają smoki., kiedy Astrid i Czkawka doszedli do początku wioski odrazu wszyscy się witali z Astrid, pytali gdzie była, co robiła, i kto to ten chłopak, nawet zaczęły się roznośić pewne podejrzenia. -Astrid- Cześć Pyskacz ! Gdzie jest Stoick ? Mamy gościa ! -Czkawka- Jaki Stocik? - zamyślił się, skądś znał ten przydomek. -Astrid- No gdzie jest Pyskacz ! -Pyskacz- Stoick popłynoł na smoczą wyspe wraz z Ojcem Sączysmarka, nie wiem po co, ale pewnie po to co zawsze. - powiedział- A co to za huderlak z tobą przyszedł? -Astrid- To jest Czkawka - przedstawiła mu go - Czkawka, a to jest Pyskacz nasz kowal. -Czkawka- Miło mi - przywitał się - Ale kto to jest ten Stoick i popłynoł gdzie i po co? -Pyskacz- Stoick to jest nasz wódz, popłynoł na smoczą wyspę, a mówiąc to co zawsze miałem na myśli polowanie. -Czkawka- Jakie polowanie? -Pyskacz- No łowy, zabijać smoki, tłumacz sobie jak chcesz - zamyślił się nieco, dlaczego ten chłopak tego nie zrozumiał i skąd takie imie. -Astrid- Pyskacz to my idziemy, dozobaczenia ! Pyskacz dalej myślał, ale po chwili przestał myśleć i robił to co przedtem. -Czakwka- No to wkońcu gdzie idziemy? -Astrid- Ja idę się przebrać, a ciebie zaprowadzę do naszej szwaczki. Astrid zaprowadziła Czkawkę do szwaczki i go tam zostawiła, sama poszła do domu się przebrać. -Czkawka- Dzień Dobry ja jestem Czkawka, czy nie mogła by mi pani uszyć jakiegoś ubrania? -Keris- Witam, ja jestem Keris, miejscowa szwaczka, tak uszyję, ale zależy co. - zaczęła się śmiać kiedy zobaczyła że chłopak ma trzy rękawy - dla ciebie nawet szybciej niż byś chciał - zaczęła śmiać się głośniej -Czkawka- Z czego się pani śmieje? -Keris- Masz trzy rękawy, powiedz chłopcze kto ci to uszył? -Czkawka- Astrid..- Powiedział- Ale ona to robiła na szybko, bo mi sie śpieszyło no i wie pani - powiedział ratując ją -Keris- No dobrze dobrze - uśmiechneła się - spokojnie, wejdź na chwilę do środka. - powiedziała Czkawka wszedł do środka i szwaczka go zmierzyła. -Keris- Myślę że do jutrzejszego południa powinnam zdążyć ci uszyć to ubranie, a teraz idź ! A ja się wezmę do pracy ! - krzyknęła Czkawka czekał obok domu szwaczki, bo tak się umówił z Astrid, ale ona coś długo nie przychodziła. W międzyczasie zaczepił Sączysmark z bliźniakami. -Sączysmark - Ej patrzcie ! Jaki huderlak ! Skąd go tu przywiało, czekaj czy ja ciebie przypadkiem nie widziałem na wyspie smoków ? - zwrócił się do Czkawki -Czkawka- Nie wiem, nie znam cię. -Bliźniaki- Czkawka ! - krzyknęli radośnie - co ty tu robisz ! W tym momencie Mieczyk zaczoł się śmiać -Szpadka- Ej brat z czego się śmiejesz? -Mieczyk- Zobacz jego rękawy ! -Szpadka- Zaczęła się śmiać -Sączysmark- Widzisz, już wtedy w lesie myślałem że jesteś nieudacznikiem Tę rozmowę usłyszała Astrid i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się obok nich -Astrid- Sączysmark ! Odwal się od niego jasne ? -Czkawka - Astrid przestań. -Sączysmark- Bo co? Widać że to jakiś słabeusz i że nie zabiłby nawet Straszliwca ! W tym momencie kiedy chłopak usłyszał od niego że miałby zabijać smoki, dosłownie się w nim zagatowało -Astrid- Czkawka chodź idziemy ! -Czkawka- Za chwilę. - powiedział zezłoszczony Astrid go złapała za trzeci rękaw i ciągneła za sobą, a kiedy się uspokoił zaczęła rozmowę: -Astrid- Co ty taki zezłoszczony? -Czkawka- Nie ważne -Astrid- Wiesz, ten trzeci rękaw nie jest taki nieużyteczny - w tym momencie złapała go za ten rękaw i owineła mu wokół oczu, po czym popchnęła i wylądował w pustej beczce, nogami do góry - To jak powiesz czy chcesz sobie tutaj trochę posiedzieć? -Czkawka- No dobra -Astrid- Słucham -Czkawka- Najpierw mnie wyciągnij ! - krzyknoł -Astrid- Nie bo nie powiesz -Czkawka- Bo on mówił że ja miałbym zabijać smoki ! - powiedział z złością -Astrid- Aaa o to chodzi, myslałam że ci coś nagadał. -Czkawka- Wyciągniesz mnie? -Astrid- Tak tak - powiedziała z śmiechem W tym momencie przewróciła beczkę na bok i chłopak mógł się z niej wydostać -Astrid- Trochę cię oprowadzę - powiedziała - To jest Kuźnia - pokazała - ale tutaj już byliśmy, w niej pracuje Pyskacz nasz kowal i to tez już wiesz - zamyśliła się - Oo a to jest smocza arena - powiedziała wchodząc do środka -Czkawka- A co tutaj robicie? - powiedział widząc zamknięte smoki w klatkach -Astrid- Trenujemy, no wiesz ze smokami -Czkawka- W jakim sensie? -Astrid- Uczymy się ich słabości, w jaki sposób z nimi walczyć, ile mają strzałów i takie inne. Czkawka lekko osmutniał, współczuł tym smokom -Astrid- A ty co taki smutny? może głodny? Chodź do Pyskacza, on napewno ma coś na ząb - powiedziała z uśmiechem -Czkawka- No lekko zgłodniałem - powiedział Szedli do Pyskacza, akurat zastali go w domu i Astrid zaczęła znowu pytać: -Astrid- Cześć Pyskacz ! A wiesz kiedy wróci Stoick? -Pyskacz- Nie mówił dokładnie, pewnie znowu za pare dni -Astrid- A no tak.. te ich polowania są strasznie długie, ale obiecał że ten kto wygra turniej z naszej piątki, będzie mógl na jedno z takich polowań wybrać się z nim. -Pyskacz- Wiem, wiem, pamiętam, ciągle mu to przypominam, żeby nie zapomniał, to będzie dla jednego z was wielkie przeżycie, zobaczyć jak Stoick zabija Koszmara Ponocnika gołymi pięściami - powiedział - A po co przyszliście do mnie do domu? -Astrid- Bo ten tutaj chłopaczyna jest głodny -Pyskacz- A nie lepiej go ugościć w własnym domu? -Astrid- Ale u nas nie ma już obiadu, a ty zawsze masz coś dobrego -Pyskacz- No dzieci, macie szczęścia, ubiekłem wspaniałą szarlotkę, miałem ją zjeść sam, ale mogę się z wami podzielić -Astrid- Dzięki Pyskacz ! - podziękowała z entyzjazmem - A ty co Czkawka tak cicho siedzisz - chłopak widocznie się zamyślił -Czkawka- A nie już nic, zamyśliłem się -Pyskacz- To ty lepiej tyle nie myśl tylko jedz ! póki gorące, powiedział to kiedy położył szarlotkę na stole i zamknoł za nimi drzwi. -Czkawka- Dzięki Pyskacz - powiedział z wdzięcznością -Pyskacz- Chłopcze, a gdzie ty mieszkasz? -Astrid- Oj Pyskacz, dlaczego pytasz o takie rzeczy? -Pyskacz- Bo chcę wiedzieć Czkawka nie odpowiedział -Pyskacz- A zabiłeś ty kiedyś jakiegoś smoka? -Astrid- Pyskacz ! Przestań go wypytywać ! -Pyskacz- No dobra już dobra za dużo paplam - burknoł pod nosem - ymymymymy Czkawka próbował się nie złościć, polubił Pyskacza, tylko dlatego się nie zezłościł do takiego stopnia jak przy Sączysmarku. Zapadła cisza. Astrid i Czkawka wyszli z domu Pyskacza kiedy zaczęło się ścieemiać -Astrid- No to chodźmy po to ubranie ! - powiedziała -Czkawka- No to mamy problem -Astrid- Ciekawe jaki? -Czkawka- Będzie jutro przed południem - powiedział z smutkiem -Astrid- Strasznie smutny jesteś wiesz? -Czkawka- Bo ja nie wiem jak wy możecie zabijać smoki, poprostu tego nie rozumiem -Astrid- Dobrze już dobrze, to może przenocujesz u Śledzika? -Czkawka- Nie, obiecałem Szczerbatkowi że wrócę i napewno bedę spał z nim, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie zadawał mi głupich pytań. -Astrid- Już się ściemnia, To ja idę do domu, przyjdź jutro pod smoczą arenę jak wyjdzie słońce, pokaże ci co my robimy ze smokami - powiedziała dumnie zapominając, że on nie lubi jak ktoś dokucza smokom -Czkawka- Ja też już idę cześć ! Szczerbatek pewnie się martwi ! Astrid poszła do domu, a czkawka poszedł w stronę lasu, gdzie jest Szczerbatek, odnalazł swojego smoka i położył się spać, smok łowił sobie w stawie nieopodal ryby dla siebie i Abbadona, a chłopak spał leżąc głowa na swojej tobie na twardej ziemii . Przez pewien czas może nie być nextów, ale postaram się wstawiać kiedy tylko znajdę czas. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania